xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Augustine
Brooke Augustine is the director of the Department of Unified Protection and a Mutant. Not much is known about her, except that she takes an extremist stance on Mutants, despite being one herself, publicly labeling them as "Bioterrorists" who start off as normal people but become insane once they have become activated. 'History' : "I'm told that hurts." :: −'Brooke Agustine' Early Years Nothing is known of Brooke's early life. She is believed to be unmarried and at some point joined the military. Mutant Massacres At some point Brooke was deployed to battle a rampaging mutants, where her own dormant powers were unlocked. She found a young girl name Celia who was also a mutant and with her wandered the lawless city, which was beset by mobs of angry mutants hating people killing any mutants they could find. Augustine and Celia managed to survive long enough for the military gain control hoping they would help. However upon finding them the military believed them to be a threat. Augustine was drawn between her dual loyalties as a mutant and a solider. In the end she used her powers to encase Celia in stone, convincing the military and government of her loyalty and saving the girl's life. Founding the DUP After what had happened Augustine decided mutants would be safest if they were put away somewhere from people who hate them and the military who would most likely kill them as a threat, even if it meant taking their freedom. To this end she created the "Department of Unified Protection", officially aimed at protecting normal people from mutants, hiding her true goal of protecting mutants from them. Within the first year of the department the DUP captured over three hundred mutants imprisoning them in Curdun Cay. Loss of funding and Desperate Measures Seven years after the DUP's conception it began to lose its support and funding. The DUP was the victim of its own success. With so many mutants captured and the remaining ones in hiding the government no longer considered them a large enough threat to justify the DUP's continued existence. Unwilling to let the DUP be shutdown Augustine planned to stage another mutant incident, which the DUP would stop, reaffirming them as a threat and the DUP's importance. To this end she singled out three mutants , Eugene Sims, Abigail Walker, and Hank Daughtry. The first two she trained to hone their powers, increased the threat that they would pose, the third a life long convict she ensured would be in the perfect opportunity to break out and release the others. Augustine then placed all three on a prison transport where they escaped as she had planned. Tyson Summers Augustine and her troops quickly respond to the escape, unexpectedly recapturing Hank who had been slowed down by Tyson Summers, encasing him in concrete before conversing with Tyson. She is immediately suspicious of how Tyson survived so long alone with Hank. She is furthered convinced that he is hiding something when he identifies her and Hank as mutants rather then Bioterrorists. She begins to brutally interrogate him jabbing concrete daggers into his legs, then doing the same to Betty. Tyson admites to her being a mutants to spare the tribe, Augustine goes on to brutally interrogate the rest of the Akomish tribe in the same manner. Afterwards Augustine departs to Seattle after the other two escaped Bioterrorists, leaving Tyson behind. Fighting Bioterrorism Once her forces established full control of the city she used her powers to destroy or blockade every bridge or road out of the city, preventing the prisoner's escape. With the city news under her control she began to manipulate the perception of the escaped prisoner's actions, making them look like monsters and the DUP heroes. After Tyson made his way into the city Augustine made an effort to watch his every action. She was suprised by his ability to augment his powers by absorbing the energy from the blast shards powering DUP equipment, becoming further frustrated by her own inability to do the same when she tried. Confrontations with Tyson Augustine confronted Tyson when he attempted to cross the destroyed bridge to the Lantern District, wishing to see his newly gained Ghost Rider powers she pitting him against an extremely powerful DUP agent. Tyson attempted to convince her to let him have her powers so he could save his people from what she had done to them, Augustine refused and encased him in concrete. Before she could do anything else Tyson was rescued by Eugene, sending an Angel which carried him off to the Lantern district. Unable to capture Tyson Augustine cuts a deal with Hank, offering him his freedom in exchange for Hank leading Tyson into a trap, holding his daughter hostage as leverage. She captures Eugene and Abigail, using them as bait to help draw Tyson in, capturing him after Hank lures him into her trap. She is momentarily thwarted by Tyson's best friend Reggie who attacks with an RPG, freeing him. She retaliates knocking the two off the top of the complex, causing Reggie's death when he sacrifices himself to stop weighing Tyson down, plummeting to his death. Augustine is attacked by the enraged Tyson who destroys her stone barriers and beats her while screaming at her for her numerous actions. Near defeat Augustine resorts to destroying the complex causing it to collapse in the bay. Surviving she retreats to her HQ in the Seattle News Tower, and begins calling for the people of Seattle to help drive Tyson from the city. Final Confrontation Tyson Tyson with the help of Eugene and Abigail assault her HQ, Tyson confronting her at the top of the tower. Tyson confronts her with the knowledge that she staged the escape and has been using Eugene and Abigail to make the DUP look good. She reveals her true goal of using the DUP to keep mutants safe by imprisoning them in Curdun Cay where they wont be killed by people who hate them and the military. She tells Tyson to use the trust the people have in him to convince them to support the DUP. Tyson battles Augustine again, defeating her, using his penance stare gaining her memories and learning her motivations for her beliefs. She states that she made the only possible choice asking him what he would have done. She also says that even though they now have the same powers she has had much more experience with them. Their battle resumes, Augustine using her powers to encase herself in a large stone construct. Tyson however is able to absorb more blast shards, gaining enough power to defeat her, destroying her construct and encasing her in concrete. Her actions are exposed and she is arrested, leading to the end of the DUP. Tyson, Abigail and Eugene become heroes to the public, convincing the people that mutants and normal people can coexist in peace, releasing all mutants that were caught by the DUP. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Concrete Manipulation: Augustine displays a form of terrakinesis, the ability to control the earth, most evidently in the form of concrete. One of the many manifestations of this ability are her concrete lances, shards of rock that she can embed into the bodies of her victims, usually for torture purposes. Once they have pierced the skin, they fuse to the skeleton of the victim. As such, they are impossible to remove by normal, surgical means. Augustine can also encase people in concrete, effectively entombing them, although in at least one case, this did not prove fatal. Her power over concrete also allows her to levitate rocks of various sizes, making them useful as a mode of transportation. As well as this, she can have the rocks circle around herself at high speeds, creating a shield of sorts that repels most attacks. However, should this not suffice, Augustine can always dive underneath the concrete, making her very difficult to hit. A much larger application of her powers is the ability to create giant constructs made of concrete, which can shift according to her needs and protect her like armor. These constructs resemble golem-like creatures that can crush people underneath, fire multiple blasts of concrete rockets and rapidly reform into a manta ray-like formation to sweep across the field. Through some method, Augustine is able to transfer her control over concrete to her DUP subordinates, albeit in a weakened form. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:American Category:Americans Category:Geokinetics